Change My Mind
by TwiAddictAnne
Summary: When your brain tells you to give up, what can the heart do to change your mind? Will Edward give up on his feelings for his best friend? Or will Bella be able to make him change his mind? OOC, AH, Canon couples, Rated M for language and lemon!


**Disclaimer: No copyrights infringement intended. I don't own Twilight saga or any of its awesome characters.**

**Warning: This story contains mature situations so if you are under 18 or offended by such situations- STOP READING NOW.**

**A/N: This story was intended to be a song-fic based on the One Direction song '_Change My Mind'_ but I got attacked by a plot-bunny and it's not really related to the song anymore. But you should listen to the song anyway… Cause it's a nice song! :-)**

**Read on and Enjoy! ;-)**

**Change My Mind**

I stand against the back wall, looking at her. She is the most beautiful, kind, gentle, crazy and unable to walk without tripping on air person I know. She's Bella Swan... my best friend. And I think I am in love with her. No, I don't think that- I _know_ that I love her.

-CMM-

The first time I met Bella was at my friend Emmett's place. Emmett and I had been friends since the orientation day of college and Em was always telling me these ridiculous stories about her twin sister constantly tripping over her two left feet. So six years ago when Em invited me and my then roommate, Jasper, at his house for dinner one night I thought nothing of it.

Once the door opened however, I was met with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. That's when Em introduced his sister to us- as the new exchange student. With Emmett already having a girlfriend- Rosalie- and Jasper quickly deciding to pursue Bella's new roommate, Alice, we were left out to be the fifth and sixth wheels.

So it was only natural that Bella and I would talk and become very close friends- in a very platonic way. I agreed that Bella was extremely beautiful, I mean come on- I'm a hot blooded American male after all; but she was always my friend's sister and my friend. There was nothing more to us- until two years ago.

-CMM-

Two years ago when we were in the midst of celebrating Emmett and Rosalie's wedding and Jasper and Alice's engagement- my world crashed down on me. I had just returned into my now empty apartment from Em's wedding reception when I heard my cell phone ring. After I answered the call the words from the other end made my heart fall down to my stomach. It was a police officer calling me from my Mom's phone to let me know that my parents had met with an accident on the way back home from New York after attending Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. They were both declared dead when the EMTs arrived.

I was in auto-pilot mode as I dialed to let my friends know about my terrible fortune but I couldn't reach Em as he was on the way to his honeymoon and it looked like Jasper didn't have his cell phone on him. The only one who came through for me was Bella. The moment she heard the news she hung up and within the next twenty minutes she had me wrapped in a hug crying the tears that refused to come out of me.

Bella helped me cope with the depression I felt was about to engulf me just at the mere idea of being an orphan. She became my family. I remember finally crying those cathartic tears in Bella's arms about a month after the accident and muttering the whole time, "I am an orphan now, B. I don't have a family anymore. What am I going to do without them?"

Bella just tightened her hold on me and said in a determined voice, "You do have a family, Edward. I am your family. You're going to clean up and start studying real hard. And after the next two years you will be the doctor your parents wanted you to be. You have to get yourself together, Edward, for me... for all of us. You're not alone in this."

A week later as I was lying in my bed and thinking back on her words I could sense some undertone in them. But the next moment I shrugged off the ridiculous notion of Bella and I being together. I mean she was like a sister to me, right?

-CMM-

But I couldn't have been more wrong. The next few months we all struggled to get back to the normalcy our lives previously had. It was working until about a year and a half ago, when Bella introduced us all to her new boyfriend- Jacob Black.

The moment I laid my eyes on Jacob I disliked him. Then one day I spotted him snuggled at the back of the bar we all frequented with his arm draped around Bella's shoulder and his tongue down her throat. My breath became harsher and I could literally feel waves of rage rolling off of me. I wanted to detach his arm for good and that tongue? I wanted to cut it into small bits and pieces and feed it to dogs. But that's probably just brotherly concern for my best friend, right?

The following few months I looked closely on the way Emmett reacted to Black but it slowly occurred to me that he was not having the vicious violent thoughts about the guy for simply touching Bella- unlike me. So instead of being the seventh wheel in the symmetric group of coupled people, I decided to back-off.

I went to classes and buried myself in my studies not wanting to think anything remotely about Bella. Six months into my self-imposed isolation Emmett and Jasper came over and threatened to kick my ass unless I went to this club that had opened up a few days ago with them. Hoping to find some much needed stress-relief, I agreed to let them have their way.

However when I walked inside to see Bella dancing with Black roving his paw-like mitts all over her, I made an about-turn and left without even saying '_hi'_ to Bella. I wanted to bleach the image of Black rubbing on Bella out of my mind but my mind seemed to have a different plan of its own. That night and the nights following after that I dreamed constantly of Bella- in her tight short red dress and those killer red heels with her brown soulful eyes looking at me. The only fact that made those dreams even more of a torture was the fact that I kept imagining myself in Black's place. _Fuck my life!_

_-CMM-_

Then about three months later when I had finally gotten those dreams under control, I ran into Bella in a grocery store. I was about to turn around so that I could pretend I hadn't seen her but Bella's sweet melodious voice calling my name made me turn back to her. I stood motionless as she ran up to me, "Hey there, stranger, remember me?"

I gave her a smirk and replied, "How can I forget? How's the world record for tripping on air coming up?"

Bella pouted, "Tripping on air was a hell lot of fun when you were around to catch me, Ed. I miss you."

I grimaced as I returned the sentiment before asking, "Why the bull you had been dating wasn't catching you anymore?"

Bella's tone was serious as she replied, "He was never there to catch me, Edward. Only you had been there. Besides, turns out 'the bull', was actually an ass- or better yet- an asshole." When I looked at her with confusion she rolled her eyes as if chastising me for not getting the obvious, "We broke up. He cheated, we fought, and we're done."

I didn't know what to say so I said what I could think of, "I should hunt him down and rip his head off for doing that to you." Bella smiled a beautiful smile before saying, "It's okay. I was getting bored of him anyway. So enough about me. You wanna get something to eat?"

Just like that she had opened up the way I had closed for myself more than a year and a half before. Soon we were all hanging out, laughing like the good old days once again. I knew everyone suspected the reason behind my leaving had something to do with Bella but they never asked and I never said anything.

-CMM-

Today as I stand at the party Bella had thrown in the honor of my graduation and becoming a full-time doctor, I couldn't help but stare at the amazing woman playing the part of a perfect hostess. The way that midnight blue satin wrap dress hugged her curves and the up-do she had her hair in- leaving her tantalizing neck open for my inspection makes me feel drawn to her. She was beauty personified. _And I may have to tell her about my feelings one of these days._

"Hey, you. Why are you sulking in the corner? This is your party you know? You should mingle with the guests and stop with this whole broody thing you have going on." With my wayward thoughts running wild I don't even notice her moving until I hear her voice near me. As I look up my eyes instantly meet her hypnotic gaze. _How on earth had I not realized that brown was the most beautiful color in the world?_

I am about to reply to her when Alice, Jasper's heavily pregnant wife, comes up with the camera and calls out, "Edward, Bella, smile for the camera!" Bella hugs my side tightly dowsing me with the smell of her strawberry shampoo. I try to angle my crotch so that she wouldn't know about my ungentlemanly thoughts and grumble, "She's the one picking up new hobbies and we're the guinea pigs. God save the kid!"

Bella hears my mutterings and laughs out loudly. She leans into my side even more and almost buries her face in my chest trying to muffle the sound of her laughter. Involuntarily my mouth curves into a shit eating grin as I hide my face into her chestnut hair and inhale deeply. _Okay, so maybe I am a masochist for doing this, sue me._

After Alice is satisfied with the photos she leaves us to go and pester other people- namely her husband. Bella however doesn't leave my side. She grabs my hand and starts parading me throughout the room forcing me to make small talk with our old college friends she had invited. I don't need her to hold onto me so tightly because I had no intension of letting go of her hand- but I don't tell her that. _Maybe someday I will tell her… someday soon._

_-CMM-_

It's eleven o' clock and every one of Bella's guests has left- except for me. I had offered to help her with the clean up just to be able to bask in her company a little bit longer. But now that all the paper cups and plates have been discarded, all the leftovers have been properly packed and kept inside her freezer and I couldn't find any other way to stall. I would have to leave. I want her to tell me that she wants me with her- to offer me a place to crash for the night- anything. I will take the lumpy couch she had- just to stay a little while longer with her.

Bella comes out of the kitchen wiping her hand on a dish towel before walking up to stand in front of me. I look at her questioningly as she tilts her head back to look into my eyes and says, "Dance with me?" I open my mouth to point out the fact that she had already turned off the music but she cuts me off, "I don't care for the music. You didn't make it to Jasper and Alice's wedding. So you owe me a dance, Mister."

I lift one side of my mouth in my signature crooked grin and reply, "I believe that's doctor now, Miss Swan," before holding out my hand to her. She shakes her head towards my proffered hand and wraps her hands around my neck entangling her fingers in my crazy hair. My hands as if on their own instinct move to wrap around her small waist. And slowly we start to move. There's no music playing but the sound of our breathing and my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest creates our own personal symphony.

I feel the heat of her breath against my throat, her smell encircling me in a Bella- cocoon and then there is the feeling of her breasts touching my chest slowly making me painfully hard for her. I want her to tell me to stay with her but she doesn't. She just continues to move against me. Finally I realize that if I don't remove myself from her close proximity soon enough I would do something that would destroy our friendship beyond repair.

So I brush a soft kiss on her forehead before letting go of her waist. I hear myself say, "Thanks for the party, B. I should get going." But in my head I am begging her, "_Don't let me leave, Bella. Tell me that you me to stay here- with you and I promise I won't leave… ever. Please, Bella. Stop me. Make me change my mind._" But when she stays motionless in the middle of her living room I finally accept defeat and walk to the foyer.

"Edward, wait. Don't leave me. I don't want you to leave me, please. I don't think I'll be able to hold myself together if I lose you again." The words tumble out of her mouth and the next moment she has her arms thrown around me- holding on to me for dear life.

I look down into her wide beautiful eyes and ask, "Bella?" because I am too afraid to hope. I feel the tear tracks running down her cheeks and soaking my shirt as she sobs into my neck, "I don't want you to go, Edward. I don't want to be without you anymore. I just… I just want you, Edward, please."

I finally let out the breath I had been holding and engulf Bella into a bone-crushing hug before burying my nose in her hair, "I don't want to go, Bella. I want you, too, beautiful girl." Bella looks up to me with teary eyes and I just cannot deny myself or her any longer. I softly brush my lips across hers and she receives me- in kind.

We stand there kissing softly for minutes when suddenly I want to taste her mouth so I lick her lips trying to coax her to open up. And she does. After the first tentative brushing of our tongues Bella lets out a moan which makes me tighten my grip on her waist. I bring one hand up to cup the side of her neck and tilt her head to the side to kiss her a little deeper. Bella tugs my hair eliciting a groan from me. It's like my throat is perched and she is the only drop of the purest water in my world. When I feel that I am about to faint due to lack of breathing I let go of her lips and trail my mouth to her jaw before descending down the column of her throat.

Bella arches into my mouth and brushes against my obvious erection. I try to move my body so that she wouldn't feel embarrassed but she surprises me by gripping my belt loops and then she grounds her hips with mine. This makes me moan and I feel Bella smile against my neck. I come back to take her bottom lip into my mouth and then sucked on it desperate to taste her. After I let go of her lip once more Bella breaths, "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom, Dr. Cullen."

I keep my hold on Bella as I lean down to catch her eyes, "Baby, are you sure? It's not going to be a one-night thing, you know? You are too precious to me for doing something so callous." She gives me a shy smile and nods, "I'm sure, Edward. I want you. And I am not going to stop wanting you anytime soon. So you can bet your ass that this is not a one-night fling. I have wanted you for so long, Ed. Make me yours."

I don't need to hear anymore. I scoop Bella up in my arms making her squeal and giggle like a school girl and I revel in that beautiful sound as I make my way to her bed. I put her down on her feet when we reach the side of her bed. Bella kisses me softly before starting to undo the buttons of my shirt. With each inch of skin that gets exposed Bella peppers my chest with kisses.

Once my shirt is off she starts on my jeans and within a few moments I am just standing in my boxers. I still her hand from further exploration feeling that things are getting a bit one-sided and drop my head down to kiss her neck. Bella lets out a moan before moving her neck to the side to give me more access as she closes her eyes tightly shut. I take the opportunity of her distraction and quickly tug on the sash holding her dress together. As soon as the dress is opened I look down to see that Bella had been wearing a pair of lace panties underneath- and nothing else.

I cannot help but reach up with my hands and cup her beautiful breasts- which makes her gasp. I lead her to lie down on the bed and she does- lying there like my personal Aphrodite. She holds out a hand to me- a silent plea to join her and I do- because I love her. As soon as our bodies touch, skin to skin, Bella runs one hand through my hair before bringing my lips to hers. And soon we are making out like hormone raging teens- but we don't care.

When I feel Bella's breathing getting labored I move my kisses down her jaw to the elegant column of her neck to her collarbone to allow her to breath. Then slowly I let my mouth move down to the swell of her breasts and Bella brings her hands up to tug on my hair. I smile against her skin before looking into her eyes. I see her eyes look glazed-over as if hooded with desire and then I hold her eyes as I descend my mouth to kiss her nipple.

"Oh fuck, Edward!" Bella cries out at the contact making me place open mouth kisses on her pink tip. Soon I need more of her taste and I take one nipple in my mouth and start sucking and lavishing it with attention. I bring up one hand to cup her other breast and she fits perfectly in my hand as if she was made just for me. I tease the nipple with my fingers- which makes her arch her back. A thought strikes me and I softly bite one nipple and Bella's moans erupt like a beautiful music to my ears. As I switch my mouth to the other one Bella cradles my head in her hands hold me to her chest- _as if I am going to run away!_

Soon I am making my way down her perfect stomach and then to her hip bones. I hook one thumb in each side of her panties and slowly peel off the final bit of clothing from her body. After I have discarded the scrap of fabric I take in Bella in all her glory- she is perfect. I can see the moisture glistening on her lower lips as I lean down to place an open mouthed kiss just above her bare pussy. Bella almost jumps off the bed at the sensation.

I am about to make my descend to the promise land when Bella whimpers, "Edward, please, I want you. All of you… inside me… RIGHT NOW." I smile against her clit and shake my head at her impatience, "Soon, Baby. Let me worship you first, Love. I want to lavish every inch of your body with my attention."

Bella tugs at my hair and pants, "No, I can't wait anymore. I have waited for you for so long. You can do that later but right now I just want to feel you, Edward, please."

I shush her and say, "No, Baby. You don't have to beg me." And then I raise myself slightly to take off my boxers before returning to the cradle of Bella's hips to join with her fully. I am already so hard that I fear I wouldn't last even seconds as I breath heavily on Bella's neck, "Baby, do you have condoms? I don't have any with me." I want to kick myself for not having the forethought to carry one in my wallet.

Bella smiles at me and replies, "I am on the pill. I don't want any barriers between us. I want to feel you, Edward." And with that my self control vanishes. I rub myself against her slit a few times and when she whimpers with frustration I lean down to kiss her mouth and whisper, "I love you, Bella Swan." And then I enter her fully with one stroke and Bella's back arches off the bed as her eyes snap open.

I hold myself steady as I revel in the feeling of being surrounded by my love in the most intimate way. Bella looks like a deer caught in headlights and whispers, "What did you just say?"

I smile suddenly sure that she'll not reject me and say, "I"… kiss… "Love"… kiss… "You"… kiss… "Baby". Bella's smile is blinding as her eyes well up and she holds me tightly to her and whispers, "You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words, Edward. I love you too… so much that it scares the shit out of me sometimes."

And then we are laughing- more like giggling- and when Bella raises her hips, I take the hint and start moving in and out of her… painstakingly slowly. The feeling of being surrounded by Bella's arms, her scent, her warmth- is abso-fucking-lutely the best feeling in the world. I kiss the shell of her ear and say with harsh ragged breathing, "You feeling so good, Baby."

She smiles against my lips and finishes the thought, "So good that I can't even find comparisons." Yes, we are good; together like this we are great- maybe bordering on excellent. I mention my thoughts out loud which makes Bella giggle. The force of her giggle sends a ripple of desire through our joined bodies removing any and all traces or mirth- there is only love and passion; Edward and Bella.

We hold each other's eyes as our breaths pick up and my movements get erratic. Bella hooks her thighs on either side of my hips and then she's clenching me inside her and moaning out my name.

A few more thrusts and I am undone. I join her in ecstasy while groaning unintelligible sounds but I think… I _think_ Bella deciphered my groans of _'I love you'_ because suddenly she grips me tightly once more and moans back, "I love you too, Edward."

-CMM-

After we are sated and lying in bed naked and without a care in the world, I grin down lazily at the beautiful woman who is draped over my chest. She catches my smile and asks, "What's that smile for?"

I smirk at her and say, "It's my happy smile. I can't tell you how happy I am, Bella. I finally have you as my family."

She returns my smile and says, "I have always been your family, Edward. You were just too much of a gentleman to see it. I even tried to date Jacob hoping you'd realize it."

I sigh, "Sorry it took me so long, Love." After a few beats I am drawing lazy patterns on Bella's bare back as I say, "You know I was about to give up on you tonight. If you hadn't stopped me I probably would have."

She grins impishly at me, "I am glad that I managed to change your mind, Dr. Cullen." And then she kisses me making me hard once again.

I smirk at her and say, "How about I let you know the after-effects of the change, Miss Swan?"

She snickers back at me, "I believe my schedule is free for you… for as long as you want, Doctor." With that she brings my mouth in a kiss and we're professing our love once again- in the most intimate of ways. _I finally told her… and she said she loves me back. Life is good._

**A/N: ****This was my first lemon. I tried to make it mature but not a total porno… So what do you think? Was I successful?**

**Let me know your thoughts and review, please?**

**Ann**


End file.
